The Lego Ninjago Movie
The Lego Ninjago Movie is a 3D computer-animated action-comedy martial arts film that is being directed by Charlie Bean, Paul Fisher and Bob Logan and written by Dan and Kevin Hageman, Hilary Winston, Bob Logan and Paul Fisher. Based on the Lego Ninjago toy line, it is the first film to be based on an original Lego property, and is the second spin-off installment from the 2014 film The Lego Movie, following the release of The Lego Batman Movie in early 2017. The film will star the voices of Dave Franco, Justin Theroux, Michael Peña, Kumail Nanjiani, Abbi Jacobson, Zach Woods, Fred Armisen, Olivia Munn and Jackie Chan. The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on September 22, 2017, in 3D, 2D and IMAX 3D by Warner Bros. Pictures. Synopsis Six teenagers are "hired" by an old master and become ninja heroes at night, defeating monsters and riding vehicles and dragons to protect the far-away land of Ninjago and its capital city. Meanwhile, the warlord attempting to conquer Ninjago, Lord Garmadon, must cope with the fact that one of the ninjas is his son. Plot Cast *Dave Franco as Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, Lord Garmadon and Misako's son, and Master Wu's nephew. *Justin Theroux as Lord Garmadon, an evil warlord, the father of Lloyd, the husband of Misako and the brother of Master Wu. *Michael Peña as Kai, the hotheaded, red Ninja of Fire and Nya's brother. *Kumail Nanjiani as Jay, the quiet and cautious, blue Ninja of Lightning. *Abbi Jacobson as Nya, the strong, gray Ninja of Water, Kai's sister, and Jay's crush. *Zach Woods as Zane, the robotic, white Ninja of Ice. *Fred Armisen as Cole, the laid-back, music-loving black Ninja of Earth. *Jackie Chan as Master Wu, the wisecracking leader of the group, Lord Garmadon's brother and Lloyd's uncle. *Olivia Munn as Misako, Lord Garmadon's ex-wife, Lloyd's mother, and the Lady Iron Dragon. Production Development On September 17, 2013, Warner Bros. announced that it was developing an animated Ninjago film based on the Lego toy line Lego Ninjago. The Hageman brothers, who wrote Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu show and co-wrote the story of The Lego Movie, would write the adaptation. Charlie Bean was announced as director, and The Lego Movie team of Dan Lin, Roy Lee, and Phil Lord and Chris Miller as producers. On June 27, 2016, the film's voice cast was announced, including Dave Franco, Michael Peña, Kumail Nanjiani, Zach Woods, Fred Armisen, Jackie Chan, and Abbi Jacobson. Additional voice cast included Justin Theroux as Lord Garmadon and Olivia Munn as Misako. Soundtrack Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the score for The Lego Movie, has been confirmed to score The Lego Ninjago Movie. Gallery Trivia *This is the first film in the The Lego Movie series not to be released in February. *The second Warner Animation Group film to be released in September, after Storks. *The last Warner Animation Group film to have Warner Bros. Pictures logo with "A TimeWarner Company". Category:PG-rated films Category:Comedy films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated films Category:Lego Category:Lego films Category:Stop motion films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:2017 films Category:Films Category:Hybrid films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:IMAX films Category:3D films Category:2017 3D films Category:Adventure films Category:Ninja films Category:The Lego Movie Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:Vertigo Entertainment films Category:Animal Logic Category:Danish films Category:American films